Opposites Attract
by emjoelle
Summary: Prowl and Jazz have a great relationship but that wasn't always the case. My take on how they went from seemingly hating each other to being friends and then more.(with a little help from a certain medic who decides to play cupid...) G1 Verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Opposites Attract: A Prowl and Jazz story **

(but...they didnt always)

**_I take things serious_**

**_And you take 'em light  
>I go to bed early<br>And I party all night_**

**_Our friends are sayin'  
>We ain't gonna last<br>Cuz I move slowly  
>And baby I'm fast<em>**

**_I like it quiet  
>And I love to shout<br>But when we get together  
>It just all works out<em>**

**_I take-2 steps forward  
>I take-2 steps back<br>We come together  
>Cuz opposites attract<br>And you know-it ain't fiction  
>Just a natural fact<br>We come together  
>Cuz ... Opposites attract <em>**"opposites attract" –Paula Abdul

**Chapter 1. Opposing Forces: Processor vs. Spark: Prowl ( Approximately 6 million Earth years ago)**

It had been a painfully long day. In fact the whole vorn had been painfully long. The second in command and chief tactician of the Autobot army looked at the data pads on his desk. His processor was beginning to ache. He had been reading through reports for breems now and they all seemed to say the same thing. It appeared they were losing this Primus forsaken war. They won their fair share of battles but the Decepticons were ruthless and Megatron was not one to give up would rather rule a planet that he had a hand in destroying than to give up and let the rightful prime, who not to mention was honorable and valued all life, to have control of a competent governmental council. He almost glitched several times in the past when he thought about that. it was so absolutely illogical that he had a hard time stopping the glitches. Now he simply refused to let himself think about it. The fact was however, and Primus knows that is what Prowl liked to stick to, that they were running out of energon sources and without energy they would indeed lose the war. Without it they would lose quickly. he was considering how to present to Prime the idea of seeking a supply off world when Special Operations officer Jazz walked in, or rather came dancing in, as Prowl would describe it. Either way this was one bot Prowl really didn't want to see today for so many reasons. The first being his whole attitude about the war and the gravity of the situation they were facing. He was so, nonchalant and almost indifferent to the sure to be destruction of their home world.

"Hey Prowl. Here's my report. Yep" he paused, "don't look at me that way my mech, I did it right this time, but you still won't like it. Optimus didn't."

Yes, Prowl thought. That was the second reason he didn't want to see Jazz. He knew the news would not be good. He was having a hard time this particular evening keeping his emotions under control. He inwardly shook to make himself focus. He couldn't glitch now.

"Well. Let's hear it. What did you find out? I am already considering suggesting we look off world for energy. It can't be much worse." He should have known better than to assume that.

Jazz vented in an exasperated sigh. He then proceeded to give details about Shockwave's latest experiments with energon and how it seemed to him they were going through their supplies faster than normal. The cons were close to turning on themselves.

"And just how is that bad?" Prowl asked him. "if the Decepticons take themselves out then we will no longer be outnumbered and we should have an easier time ending this war for good."

"Like I was trying to say, Prowl" Jazz continued with some annoyance now showing on his faceplates, "it is the experiemets themselves. Sure they seem to be going through it rapidly but they may be close to finding ways to double or even triple their supply. If they do that then…"

"We've lost" Prowl finished for him.

"yes. What was this you were saying about looking for energon off world?"

"Nothing" Prowl answered softly. "Just an idea. It may be vorns before it is necessary if at all. If we can find out what technology the Decepticons are using and how close they are to being successful then we won't have to."

Jazz just shook his helm. He knew where Prowl was going with that idea. He knew that it would be his responsiblitiy to get that information, and Primus he didn't think he was going to get out alive with the information he had this time. Prowl hated him. He was convinced of this. He left Prowl's office in a less than upbeat mood. He had one more place to report to before he would go temporarily lose himself in the other mechs laughter and high grade in the rec room. Med bay to make sure they didn't infect him with anything.

Prowl watched him leave. Sure most of the time Jazz's attitude toward the war angered him but most of the time he just wished it was physically possible for him to be more LIKE Jazz, to have an illogical thought without worrying about how to process it or waking up in the med bay with a processor ache from glitching. He reminded himself he would not be Prowl without it but it changed nothing. He longed for a moment when he could really laugh and not think so much about work, but Primus he wanted this war to end and as long as there was fighting there would be no play. As much as he wanted to not like Jazz and despite all the logical reasons he had to not like him he simply couldn't. He didn't know why. He shook his helm again. This trail of thought would lead to glitching. "Listen to your processor, Prowl not your spark. That will do nothing but cause trouble. Besides Jazz hates you anyway. You are far too different." He told himself. He picked up Jazz's report and read it, gathered his notes and headed to his CO's office.

**A/N I plan on doing this in relatively short chapters and 3 sections. Each stage of the relationship from both of their points of view. Thanks in advance for reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Opposing Forces: Processor vs. Spark: Jazz

**A/N Thanks to all who favorite and reviewed. I don't own anything.**

Third in command and special operations officer Jazz was on his way back to Autobot Headquarters and radioed Optimus to let the CO know he was returning and needed to see him. "Optimus I am back. I have my report. Afraid I have bad news as well as good and I don' think ya gonna like it. "

"Acknowledged. Jazz come on by and give me the report as soon as you get in."

"Yes sir" he answered. In a couple of breems he approached the hidden door and entered his security code.

"Autobot Jazz recognized." came the computerized voice as the door opened and Jazz transformed and entered. It had been a long few days and he was glad to be back alive and he wanted nothing more than a cube of high grade and to relax on his berth for a good joor at least but that would happen any time soon as he would be required to write up the report and get it to Prowl who would no doubt not allow him to just drop it off. Then it would be off to medical for clearance. He was sure he wouldn't be able to get through all that without having to be moral boost to someone in the rec room.

Jazz was so lost in thought he nearly walked right past the Prime's office. He went in and after a few klicks of small talk Jazz filled him in on the events of the last decacycle. Optimus simply shook his helm. "It is definitely leaves much to consider. If they are successful in the experiments before they destroy each other chances for success diminish greatly. We need other options. We also need to stay appraised on what is going on." Jazz looked at the floor. He knew too well what that meant but his job was to get intel to stop the cons and any thought of taking back his planet from the made him smile. WE need to find other sources. I still have hope. Complete your report and send it to Prowl. You are dismissed." Jazz turned to leave. "Thank you Jazz. Good job out there. Welcome back."

"All in a decacycle's work" he answered laughing but not feeling amused in any way. No time like the present to put up the act. It was a good thing to because the door to the rec room was open as he passed by. "Hey my mechs! Watcha up to?" He asked the twins who looked suspiciously like they were plotting something. Jazz liked to participate in at least the planning of the pranks. He was good enough to get away with it. He looked at it as part of special opps training, staying under the radar while doing something that should be obvious. However, today he wanted no part of that.

"Nothing" Sideswipe answered grinning.

"Nothing important at least" Sunstreaker felt the need to add.

"Go ahead then" Jazz told them. "if you think you can stay out of the brig this time. I have work to do."

"You're not going to snitch on us to that ole boring buzz kill, humorless friend of yours are you?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked them and when were we friends he thought. Prowl hates me. "What makes you think he wont come to you two first. You still haven't learned. It is fortunate you don't have my job. I have a report to write anyway. Have fun. I'll come by the brig and cheer you up." It bothered him to hear the twins insult Prowl like that. He certainly didn't see it like that. If only all of the autobots were as dedicated. He thought. He did agree that he should lighten up some and enjoy his friends and time he had outside the well. He might relax then. Jazz couldn't help but laugh. He approached Prowl's door with an odd mix of emotions on everything from his report to what he wanted in life to his feelings about Prowl himself. His spark started racing. Why had he been thinking about the tactician so often was beyond him. Suddenly the door opened. Primus, he didn't even remember knocking. Prowl was sitting at his desk with reports everywhere. He gave Jazz a look of dismay.

" Yes I have my report ready. Don't look at me that way my mech. It is correct but you wont like it. Optimus didn't." The exchange went much like the one with Optimus but without the emotion. Prowl informed him of his idea about the possibility of going off world to find energy sources. and Jazz knew too well what that meant. It will get me off his hands a while. Jazz thought as he looked at the second in command. He stood there longer than he intended.

"Dismissed" Prowl told him.

He shook his helm and left. After all he still had places to go, But there seemed to be something in Prowl's optics. Jazz was sure he didn't imagine it. It was a look of happiness to see him alive and the hesitancy to mention needing more information and sending him. Did Prowl care? was it more than just caring for the life of a fellow officer? Jazz wasn't sure. Something was there. He didn't want to believe he simply imagined it. He turned to go. He had to see Ratchet and get some recharge before he started losing it. Maybe he was infected. That was it. That was why he couldn't let himself believe there was anything there. He didn't want to infect anyone. That is why he was friendly but never close to any one bot. He didn't want to endanger them.

In a nanoklick he found himself at the medcenter where Ratchet was waiting. "Tell me doc bot, am I gonna make it?" he asked laughing.

"Lets see."

After a breem and a half of poking and scanning Ratchet gave him the all clear. "Yep you're good physically but why do I get the feeling something is bothering you? You seem to not be yourself. Did the cons mess with your head or something?"

"No, Ratch not the cons." Jazz gave a brief explanation of things and mentioned without using names his situation. Frag. Doc could be a shrink at times. It boggled his processor at how perceptive Ratchet could be and how he just dumped everything on him like he did.

"Jazz," Ratchet told him with a gleam in his optics. "Don't sell yourself short. Anything can happen in a few cycles. Don't disregard complementary relationships between bots. after all opposites attract. Go get some recharge. You need it."

"Gladly doc!" he could almost dance to his quarters. He had a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Opposing Forces: Logic vs. Emotion: Prowl**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Several orbital cycles passed and once again Prowl found himself in deep thought calculating probabilities of success in several different means of gathering intel and finding untapped sources of energon. He lost several megacycles of recharge and had very little to justify it. Only one thing was certain, he didn't like the odds of any of his obvious logical choices. Prowl decided that he would ignore the obvious and do something that up until now he would never consider, he would go with his spark, and hope it didn't cause him to crash. However, he would be Prowl if he didn't prepare for that possibility. He modified his own systems to initiate emergency reboot in case of an unexpected crash. He knew it wasn't the safest thing to do but he had very little choice. He didn't want anyone to know what he was considering just yet. He would discuss it with the other bot involved before he even went to Prime. Yes, he knew that was against protocol and shook his helm. He wasn't got to have Prime approve of it and feel obligated to order other bots to such a dangerous mission unless they at least knew specifics of what they were going into, in other words Prowl would have a volunteer going in and not just a soldier obeying orders. He couldn't do that to, to Jazz.

Jazz was the obvious choice to once again go into Decepticon territory and gather information on the progress of the experimentation and lead the scouts in finding resources that may be deep behind their lines, after all they were finding this 'extra' energon somewhere, but this time Jazz would not go in alone. His battle computer would be put to better use on the front lines and his quick calculations would be an advantage if they could be accessed in an instant and not have to be transmitted over long distances and run the risk of being intercepted putting the mission in greater danger. Yes, He would go, hopefully with Jazz. Prowl decided to not delay the inevitable any longer and went to find him. "There is a 92 percent likelihood that he is in the rec room", he told himself and walked that way, of course the high probability was right on as Prowl walked around the corner to see the doors close behind the other black and white mech. "If only I was this accurate all the time." he thought as he followed behind. He followed Jazz up to the cases of energon and got his evening ration. Jazz turned and almost ran into him.

"Mech, If I didn' know better, Id think you were stalking me!" He smiled and gave a look that seemed to Prowl's overworked processer almost like he wanted it to be true, like he wanted to be pursued.

Prowl gave no outward indication that he believed that to be true and kept his interaction completely professional. He did not want to crash now because he didn't want the upgrades to kick in already. "No, Jazz but it is necessary that I speak to you" He looked around at all the optics that were now focused on them. "Somewhere with fewer audio receptors if possible." They got up to leave. "It is time to discuss what we talked about a couple of orbital cycles ago" He added not wishing to start any gossip. He wasn't sure what Jazz thought, what he said or what the others may think.

"Sure, your office?" Jazz asked with a look of concern.

Prowl nodded. They finished their rations and headed down the hall to a murmer of voices and if they had noticed a set of twins giving them the evil optic.

"Jazz, there is no easy way to ask, and I am asking not ordering you to do anything as I have not yet even spoken to Optimus, but it is time to take an offensive. I have decided now is the safest time, if such a thing even exists to get behind Decepticon lines and find out how far along their experiments are as well as where their extra energon reserves might be. Of course there will be a scout team for that and because of the information we need from their scientists I wont have you leading the scouts. I am asking you to go back in. You are the most logical choice. I will go behind you as that is logical too. It is to dangerous for me to transmit battle information across that distance, even if it is encrypted."

Jazz was silent for a few nanoclicks but if it weren't for his chronometer he would have been sure it was an eternity. "Okay. It isn't like I couldn' see this one coming and prepare for it. I'll go but,"

"Only if you are sure. Remember, it isn't an order. I haven't even been confirmed yet."

"Like you said it is necessary. If Prime would allow it. His two officers who..."

"He will see the logic in it" Prowl cut in. "We have been discussing statistical outcomes. He agrees that we cant afford to wait any longer. I will inform him of our, uh my decision. We should be prepared to leave by tomorrow morning if I know Optimus. Thank you Jazz, you are dismissed"

Prowl watched him leave. Emotion was never his thing but he could usually deduce what other mechs were thinking, however, when it came to Jazz he was clueless. Jazz was unpredictable and never followed any detectable pattern. That was of course one of his major strengths and the logic of why he was going but he wished he had some idea. Was he really okay with it or being the good obedient soldier, and officer that he was? Did he think Prowl was trying to get rid of him? No, why would he think something so illogical. He had to stop with that train of thought before he crashed. His spark was racing and his processor pounding. "Well he thought. I need to go see Ratchet for a system upgrade to Special Opps level 3 anti virus for this mission and for whatever else may happen" Just as he thought the last thought and began to contemplate "other not so official" reasons for needing an upgrade he found himself blacking out and the last thing he remembered seeing was the ceiling in the hallway outside of Primes office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Opposing Forces: Logic vs. Emotion: Jazz

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Prowl wasn't the only mech who spent the last few orbital cycles contemplation things, after all it was no mistake that jazz was head of special operations and chief sabotuer. He was patient and had a very keen sense of what other people were thinking or at least feeling. He considered himself to be pretty good at reading body language of other bots. That was a skill he picked up during the years, it was one of the things that made him so successful. It was especially helpful in Con territory. You had to think like one to be able to con a 'Con. He knew that would be necessary and that he was going back. He just didn't know when. "Never too early to prepare" he told himself. He had to be ready but he also felt he had to keep his thoughts on the inevitable mission or else his thoughts would wander back to Prowl.

He was thinking about him far too much already. "We are way too different to even be friends, anything else would never be allowed by Prime anyway. A bonded 2nd and 3rd was dangerous, everyone knew it." He considered briefly ways he could force a situation where he or Prowl would have to confess feelings but then realized that anything forced is never real. This was one thing he didnt want to manipulate and if there was a chance at a real friendship he didn't want to inadvertanly sabotage it. Was there something? The more Jazz thought about it the more it seemed that Prowl did come around him way more than he did a vorn ago. He doubted it had to do with the escalation of the war either. They were bumping into each other in odd places, but Prowl always had a logical reason for being there. For example when he was visiting the twins in the brig when they got busted. He was in charge of them and put them there so he was 'checking' on them. He was close to his quarters but then their quarters were on the same level. The timing of getting rations in the rec room. He was even outside medical when Jazz was getting cleared after his last mission into con territory. "Yep, he is stalking me." Jazz laughed to himself as he headed to Wheeljack's lab to ask a favor.

Jazz had an idea that he wanted to try when he went back behind enemy lines. He needed an explosive that was powerful but small enough to hid in supspace just in case Shockwave's lab and the information in it had to go. The tech would be in Autobot possession or wouldn't exist at all. "Yep, If I cant have it no one can" Jazz laughed out loud. He was thinking like a decepticon for sure today. The other thing that the explosive would need was a remote control detonation.

"That won't be a problem" Wheeljack told him after hearing the specifics. "When do you need it?"

"I am not sure yet. I haven't actually been assigned the mission yet...but it'll happen. Jus waitin. Any time now."

"True" Wheeljack agreed. "you got your position honestly. Im sure Prowl will be filling you in on all the details shortly. Speaking of Prowl have you to 'faced yet?

" 'faced? Prowl and I? You know I don't..."

"You don't 'face sure I know. It is dangerous. You may unintentionally infect someone and besides that is a sign of commitment to that bot and usually leads to more intimate things. You usually like to have fun and play the field. I know. I know. You are patient though Jazz. You will. I know you have considered it. I see the way you two act together. You aren't the only one who can read body language, Jazz. We all can see it.

"Jackie, He hates me. We are nothing alike.

"Nah, he doesn't hate you. You are right though. You are very different but complementary."

The whole conversation was beginning to make Jazz uncomfortable. "Just make the bomb. I'll let you know exactly when I need it as soon as I know myself." He suddenly felt drained and left to refuel. He headed to the rec room for afternoon rations. He got a little way down the hall when he heard someone behind. him. It was a walk that he knew well. It was Prowl behind him. He hurried to collect his rations and heard the door behind him. Jazz turned and almost hit Prowl. Prowl was so close now Jazz could hear the hum of his systems. "Mech, If I didn know better, Id think you were stalking me!" He hoped his facial expression didnt give away his thoughts or feelings. Primus don't let me overheat here and now. He thought but only laughed.

"I need to speak with you, somewhere out of the range of other audio receptors. It is about the mission."

He seemed calm as usual but Jazz sensed sometihing else in his voice. A sense of fear maybe? Was he unsure of something? Why? he never got that from Prowl before. "Sure, your office?" He wanted to get away from all the other looks. If Wheeljack knew and Ratchet knew then they all must have their suspicions. Jazz liked attention but not this kind. Not yet.

"It is time. We need to know now where the Decepticons are in the experiments and we need to locate the sources of extra energon. I have assigned a scout team for that. You know what I need from you. I am not ordering you to go though. I am asking if you are willing. I havent even spoken to Optimus about it yet and I want to know who will be going before I give him my plans. You wont be going alone this time. I am coming too. It is the best way as it is unsafe to transmit my plans over the distance, even encrypted they can be intercepted and I dont want to risk that."

Jazz didnt know what to make of it. He wasnt ordering him on a mission? of course he would go thought. He was prepared. "Sure" he answered. "When do I, we, leave?"

"I will report to Prime immediately. I suspect we will leave in an orn." He turned to leave. "You are dismissed."

Jazz wasnt sure he believed his audios or optics. The look he got was one of fear, concern and...pride and affection? "stop imagining things." he told himself as he walked back to his quarters to prepare and to tell Wheeljack to make the bomb a priority. he had not got a few feet from the door when he heard a crash. "Ratchet, It has happened again." Jazz and Optimus followed Ratchet and Prowl to Medical.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Opposing Forces: 'cons and 'bots: Prowl **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot bunny.**

Prowl's new upgrade kicked in before they got to medical. "I am fine." he announced to the shocked expressions of both the commanding officer and medic. "It was not a true glitch this time. There is much to do and we need to act immediately. The Decepticons are progressing quickly and there is a 73 percent chance they will finish by the end of the orbital cycle and I estimate a 90 percent chance they will expect something if we continue to procrastinate."

"Prowl..." Prime interrupted and looked at Ratchet. "What do you think?

"I see no reason to delay. He seems fine and checked out with my brief scan. No damage although I cant explain the glitch that wasn't really a glitch as he put it.

"How soon can you be ready, Jazz" Prowl asked him ignoring the medic's concerns but the sabatoure had already left for Wheeljack's lab.

"Leave as soon as possible and I expect a full report when you get back and a brief overview before you go."

"Of course, Optimus" Prowl told him. He explained that they would sneak in and using the codes Jazz obtained steal the device and any information in the labs and get out. Prowl explained new evasive techniques he had perfected and taught Jazz should the need arise. "I don't expect to have to fire any weapons. But of course I prepared for that as well. If we cant get it we will be sure the decepticons don't have it anymore either. Wheeljack has invented a small yet powerful explosive to use in case we are discovered and cant get out with it." Prime looked concerned. "don't worry we don't plan on it being a suicide mission. The device is remote control activated. We will clear the necessary distance before destroying it and hopefully some decepticons with it. "

"That is acceptable. Prowl, you two be careful. I will see you when you return successfully. Dismissed."

Jazz returned from Wheeljacks lab with the device in hand. It appeared to be a small crystal, barely noticeable. "This will work?" Prowl asked skeptic as ever.

"Jackie assured me it will. He said it will take out the lab and anything within a 10 kilometer radius so we will have to move but I don't think it will come to that."

"You are dangerous, Jazz. I am pleased you are on my side." Prowl told him with a half grin. "Lets do this."

Prowl liked the odds but that didn't mean he wasn't without doubts are some degree of fear. Only a fool was unafraid of everything but he was sure no one would know, especially Jazz. He was the one Prowl was afraid for, not because he didn't think Jazz a capable soldier. Quite the contrary, He knew Jazz was good. He was terrified at the thought of losing him. He hated the fact that so many fellow autobots joined the allspark in such a short time but he the thought of Jazz going made his frame shake. Could he continue without Jazz? What if he never got to establish at least a friendship? Prowl did not dwell on the thought. He could not afford another nonglitch. It would arouse too many suspicions that would further delay the mission.

"Whatcha thinkin about boss? I am ready for the prize and celebration that will follow. How bout you?"

More than you know he thought but only answered, "indeed!" They transformed and left the base headed for the coordinates Jazz supplied them from the last mission. They arrived at the decepticon base under the cover of darkness and drove around to the smaller structure that was Shockwave's lab. Jazz transformed first and went to enter the security code he watched Shockwave enter the last time he was here. _"I hope he doesn't change it periodically. That would be the logical thing to do."_ Prowl told Jazz through a secure comm link.

"_We just have to hope all bots aren't as logical as you then."_ Jazz answered. He was surprised when the door opened without any audible alarms. "We're in. That was easy...too easy." Jazz whispered as he walked to the table where the device was sitting. He picked it up along with the data pads that were surrounding it. Prowl collected all the other data pads he could find. After a few klicks he whispered, "Now lets get out of here!"

The transformed and drove out at full speed only to hear blaster fire above them. "Autobots, I believe you have something that belongs to us!" came Starscream's high pitched voice.

"Scrap!" Jazz swore. "The fraggers are on to us. I didn't consider flyers in my plan!"

"Then it is a good thing I did. Initiate evasive manuvers!" Prowl ordered.

"Time to blow this baby" Jazz said after they cleared the distance and hit the detonator. "We made it! Jazz announced. "and with the tech and info. We are that good!" Just then Soundwave and his cassets transformed and fired at them. A blast barely missed Prowl and hit jazz in the shoulder. "Go!" He told Prowl clearly in pain but still running. They transformed and drove off. Prowl believed they could make it. Just then the explosion sent debris flying through the air it hit the cassets and Soundwave retrieved them and retreated. Unfortunately more was flying and hit Jazz. He instantly transformed. The wound was right in his back and energon and coolant was leaking everywhere. "Prowl, I am hit and overheating. Radio for help then get the frag out of here!" He said venting heavily and then lost consciousness.

"Jazz NO! He commed headquarters and then glitched.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Opposing Forces: Bots vs. Cons: Jazz **

"Prowl?" _"Prowler, are you ok. What just happened?" _Jazz asked when he woke up more quickly than expected. He hoped the private link wouldn't be seen as anything other than concern for a fellow officer but if it conveyed more at least Prowl would be the only one to hear it. "I am okay. It...it wasn't a true glitch." _" I'll explain later. a little upgrade for the mission." _Ratchet confirmed that he seemed ok by a quick scan but wanted answers later. The mission he understood was a priority. He had given Prowl the necessary upgrades and considered it an unexplained side effect of the upgrades until he had further evidence.

"Go get the bomb and report to my office I will brief you on the details on the way." Prowl told his partner for the mission.

"Way ahead of ya boss" he answered from halfway down the corridor on his way to Wheeljack's lab. Prowl just shook his helm. He wasn't sure what was different about Jazz. He was always 'playful' but this was getting to be over the top with him. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was determined to find out after the mission. He was not going to lets his hopes get in the way of his focus though.

Jazz walked in Wheeljack's lab to find the engineer standing with a small crystal like metal rock in his hand. "Do you have the bomb ready? I needed it like, last orn. We leave in less than a joor."

"This is it, Jazz. This is what you came for. It is perfect."

" Already! You're good Jackie. I can definitely hide it but the main question is will it work?"

"Of course." Wheeljack answered pretending to be offended. " Sabotage is your specialty, explosives are mine."

"That is true. Thanks. Anything else I should know?"

You have a 10 k radius so that will give you time to get away before blowing it up."

"should it come to that, Jackie"

"It will." Wheeljack's face plates lit up. "I almost wish I could blow the cons to the well, but at least I have a part in it. Oh, on another topic, Have you made your move yet?

"My move? This isn't about Prowl again is It? You know I don't..."

"I don't think you should wait. Im sure he is getting annoyed. You guys are perfect for each other, Jazz everybody knows it. You should settle down and be exclusive mech. Its great. One thing that is sure in this uncertain time, besides Prowl upgraded his systems for..."

"the mission, Yes I know" Jazz cut him off not wanting to hear the rest, assuming it was what he was thinking. Wheeljack was right. It would be worth settling down and being exclusive with Prowl but even a close friendship would be a blessing from Primus in this time of war. If only... He didn't need to let his thoughts go in that direction. It was vital that he concentrate. "I really need to get going. Prowl will be downloading the information I need soon. Thanks again for everything"

"yeah, Mech! I am glad we are on the same side. Go kick some con tailpipe."

"Here it is Prowunassuming, dangerous, and even beautiful but no doubt will pack a powerful punch." Jazz told him. Like some bot I know he thought smiling. Prowl gave Jazz an incomprensible look then actually smiled.

"Great. I hope it does."

"Wheeljack assured me it would. Explosives are his thing."

"Indeed." The expression confused Jazz.

"Watcha thinkin boss? I am ready to retrieve the prize and do some partying."

Jazz of course had already planned a party to boost moral and to celebrate this small victory, but after his talk with Wheeljack he would use the oppertunity to initiate what he hoped to be at least an actual friendship with Prowl. He planned to keep the party a light sparked affair. He vented deeply to cool his systems.

"Sure thing Jazz" was the only response. He sent Prowl the coordinates.

"Lets roll." They arrived at the Decepticon base under the cover of darkness and transformed as soon as they reached the smaller structure that was Shockwaves lab. Jazz intered the pass code that he had observed Shockwave use his last mission here. "I just hope it still works."

'it woudl be logical to change it on occasion."

"yes, but I just hope even the most logical con isnt as logical as you, Prowl." To his delight the door opened to no audible alarms. They walked in quietly and within a few nanoclicks Jazz located the device. He subspaced it and collected all the data pads surrounding it. Prowl collected any others laying around the lab. "That was easy...too easy. Now let's get out of here."Jazz left the explosive by the door.

They transformed and left the lab and cleared the base. We made it Jazz thought pleased, but no sooner had the thought entered his processor he heard a the voice of the Decepticon 2nd in command above him. "I believe you have something that belongs to us, Autobots! And to think neither Lord Megatron or Shockwave believed me when I suggested you would attempt this. I was right and I will bring you down."

"Scrap! Jazz swore. "I ddidnt consider flyers in my escape rotue."

"Fortunately I did. Evasive maneuvers." Prowl ordered. They split up and eluded the trine, only to have Jazz almost run into to Soundwave and his cassets. He transformed and fired. A blast hit him in the shoulder causing more damage than he anticipated. "Prowl I am hit" he announced hoping Prowl would leave and he had become the distraction. Prowl did something Jazz didnt expect. He ran closer firing. "Jazz the detonator?"

"Ahead of you there too." he vented. The explosion sent debris flying. Soundwave got out of the way and before Jazz could transform he was hit in the back with the sharp projectile that was once part of the building. Coolant and energon poured out. "Prowl! Go!" he gave him the device. Prowl saw it and commed base for help and began first aid. "No Jazz. he saw him begin to loose consciousness.

I love you mech. Really I do." Jazz whispered as he blacked out. He hoped Prowl heard. he was unaware he already glitched.

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot. up next...confessions**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Collision: Confessions: Prowl

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**_"I'm quiet you know_**  
><strong><em>You make a first impression<em>**  
><strong><em>Well, I've found I'm scared to know<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm always on your mind<em>**

**_Even the best fall down sometimes_**  
><strong><em>Even the stars refuse to shine<em>**  
><strong><em>Out of the back you fall in time<em>**  
><strong><em>I somehow find<em>**  
><strong><em>You and I collide<em>**_"- 'Collide' _Howie Day

Prowl came around once again to the now too familiar sounds and smells of medical. He could only assume he glitched again, but why this time? Then the normal confusion he experienced with coming out of a glitch induced blackout as well as pain hit him and he remembered. it wasn't a normal glitch. He was fighting Decepticons on a mission with Jazz. He believed it was successful and had transformed to leave but Jazz wasn't with him as he believed. He called him and only got static as a response. He knew the explosions were about to detonate. He went after him and was hit by decepticon fire and debris from the lab. He saw the wounded Jazz coming out of the blast loosing energon and he did what first aid he could while radioing for help. He then glitched. He made it back clearly but had the same question. Where was Jazz? He tried to sit up and look assuming correctly that they found him and brought him back for repairs and Jazz was right beside him but found he could barely move.

"Easy there Prowl" came the voice of the medic standing over him, Jazz and Prowl's energon still coating his white plating. "That was quite a hit you took. Never mind the changes to your processor. For a while there I wasn't sure you would pull through. What exactly happened?"

Prowl vented and recounted the last moments of the mission and Ratchet just nodded. "Primus, you both were lucky"

"There is no such thing as luck, Ratchet. You know that, and I am begining to doubt Primus. It is fortunate you are so skilled, Doctor."

"Hummmph" Ratchet grunted. Perhaps, but it would have been easier had you botherd to tell me when you were in here earlier for upgrades or at least when you glitched last time that you were convinced you were qualified to perform your own upgrade. That was the real reason behind your last episode and coming to so quickly wasnt it? Or was telling your doctor about major changes you were going to make to your body not important? Dont worry. I have removed it and corrected the damage. You know it would have eventually changed who you are."

Prowl flintched at the thought. Yes, He hated it sometimes but it was part of his battle computer, part of what made him so good. If it were gone most of who he was would be too. "If I had not done it I wouldnt have been able to come hold it together long enough for first aid or come around quickly enough to fill you in on what happened. We may have lost a very talented sabatour."

" You dont know that for sure. As I told you it cdould have cost us a very talented stratigest. I could have helped you with something temporary that wouldnt have caused damage. Correcting your processor was what took so long. Your actual physical wounds were minor compared to what they could have been and I repaired them relatively quickly. However, Jazz's were more extensive."

Prowl's stoic expression faded and worry crossed his face plates. He slowly eased himself up ignoring the stiffness. He knew it would work its way out ."How is he?" he asked not bothering to hide the grave worry that made his way out. He learned vorns ago that he couldnt hide from Ratchet and was sharply reminded of that fact moments ago. He sat up ready to go to Jazz's side. "If he doesnt...He is so still. He will wake up. Could you..." Prowl watched him and listened to the monitor as well as the steady hum of Jazz's fans.

"He will pull through, Prowl." Ratchet assured him noticing quickly where the conversation was headed. "I spent the last several hours in surgery and I am leaving him in stasis to allow his body to continue its own repairs, so no I won't be pulling him out of it. I imagine he will come out of stasis on his own within the joor."

Prowl vented something equivilant to a sigh. He wanted to speak with him right away but at least he would get that chance. He wasnt sure of it on the battle field. He needed to talk and it seemed Ratchet would be around a while considereing the condition of his patients. He was sure Ratchet figured it out anyway perceptive as he was. "Ratchet, you wanted to know why I made the upgrades?" He asked quietly.

Ratchet put down the chart he was working on and stood beside him. "It wasnt just to protect yourself if there was trouble in the battle was it? You never needed anyting like that before just like you never needed the level 4 anti-viral/special opps upgrade before. Your feelings for Jazz are more than just concern for one Autobot from another. You anticipate more." It was a statement of fact more than a question. "You anticipate a friendship that will become a physical relationship do you not?" Prowl looked away. "It is necessary to be careful. Your logic and strategy for that is flawless as usual, Prowl. I am all for it."

Prowl reclined back on the berth. He was tightning up again but wouldnt admit it. "Right again Doctor. Yes I am trying to take precautions if things do happen. I know he is careful and I am told that is why he never allows himself to get serious with a bot, the danger. If I took extra precautions perhaps he would see that I am serious. "

Thje monitors beeped and Jazz's venting changed. Ratchet left Prowl to check on him. Jazz was coming to earlier than expected. He onlined his optics but didnt move. He smiled weekly at Ratchet indicating he had been awake and heard what had been said and wanted to hear more. He grunted indicating some pain and Ratchet made adjustiments with pain killers that would allow him to still remain concious while keeping him from moving too much. Scans indicated he was healing on schedule. Ratchet would allow him to rest there and still keep an optic on him.

"He is ok, Prowl just making some medication adjustments though he may wake up sooner than expected. I will let you know. You were saying?" Ratchet wouldnt admit it but he liked the idea of potentially being match maker to his two friends.

Yes, I admit it. It is illogical, considering our differences, that he would ever share my feelings. However, there were indications he may. They were very subtle though so my inclinations is to doubt it. Jazz is usually very open with his feelings, and if he is interested in a bot he has never hesitated to tell him. He thinks I am unavailible uninterested and cold, consequently he never bothered to make a move."

"When he wakes up you should talk to him. Set up a relaxed situation and work on being friends. Dont assume too much. That could be detremental to both of you. You assume he is uninterested because he dosent act like himself around you. Perhaps he doesnt want to offend you by being overly emotional. I dont think he thinks youre cold. In fact I know he admires your dedication."

"Offend me with his emotions and playfullness? That is absurd. That is who he is Doctor. Why should he change for me? For anyone?"

"Why should you change for him? Didnt you try that and glitch?"

Ratchet was right again and Prowl knew it. "thanks doctor. I never knew you were a psychiatrist too"

"You know I took classes at repair school vorns ago, not to mention I do have first hand knowledge about these things. Rest now. I am going to check on Jazz again" he told Prowl as the moitors beeped loudly. "Hello, Jazz. Welcome back to the world of the living."

Jazz and Prowl both smiled from their berths.

**A/N: The song at the begining seemed to fit my story perfectly so I had to include it. I hear it and imagine them singing to each other. Also I found a way to get Prowl to be the first to admit feelings without him thinking he was crossing lines. What he tells Ratchet is after all confidential. ****J****Thanks to those who have followed, favorited and reviewed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Collision: Confession: Jazz**

**_"I'm open, you're closed_**  
><strong><em>Where I follow, you'll go<em>**  
><strong><em>I worry I won't see your face<em>**  
><strong><em>Light up again<em>**

**_Even the best fall down sometimes_**  
><strong><em>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<em>**  
><strong><em>Out of the doubt that fills my mind<em>**  
><strong><em>I somehow find<em>**  
><strong><em>You and I collide"-<em>**_'Collide'_ Howie Day

For a moment, that seemed to him like forever, Jazz was only aware of darkness, and vaguely aware of being. He wasn't sure if his state of being was with the living or if he was on his way to the Well, only that he was. His sensory systems began to online and he felt the pain throughout his body. He had to still be with the living considering he had always heard there wasn't supposed to be pain in the Well. _Oh, Primus Help me_! He thought.

Eventually he could hear the hums of the machines around him and the tick of the main chronometer. He heard voices as if they were at the end of a long tunnel, and he thought he could here his name. Someone was discussing him although he didn't know who as he could not clearly make out to whom the voices belonged. He listened for a while intently still completely unsure of where he was. His optics were still off line and he couldn't seem to bring them online. Part of him feared looking. He was certain he wouldn't see the face of Primus, but he wasn't sure if he would see relief and frustration in Ratchet's face or anger and sadistic glee in Shockwave's. _Primus, Pleeeeese, If you love me, even a lil bit, please let it be Ratch or take me to the Well NOW!_ he prayed.

Finally, after several more klicks, his audios were fully online and to his relief he heard Ratchet, and Prowl. Yes, Primus does love me. He onlined his optics at last and stared at the med bay of autobot headquarters. Im back in our headquarters, Ratch's medbay, and Prowl is functioning! So he had been unconcious almost an orn and several megacycles in surgery. Prowl had almost destroyed his processor but other than that sustanined only minor injuries. Focusing on their conversation made him forget the pain temorarily. _Crazy glitch_, he thought. They were not only discussing him and his condition, or as much of it as Ratchet could ethically tell Prowl, Prowl was discussing why he did the upgrade. Something he never did get the chance to tell Jazz. _Crazy glitch_ he thought again. _He almost took himself out trying to help me on the he realize I am used to near death experiences by now._ That was more than Jazz could take he almost laughed out loud but it caused a sharp pain to run down his neck and back struts. He grunted and vented deeply trying to steady himself. He didn't want to let Prowl know he was concious just yet. That was when Ratchet noticed and walked to his side. He knew Ratchet would say something so he smiled weakly and tried to shake his helm. "Ratchet don't. I want to know what Prowl is thinking" he vented in a voice so low Ratchet himself almost didn't hear. He smiled back and nodded. "He is fine Prowl, I am adjusting the pain killers because he may be concious sooner than I anticipated. I don't want him hurting when he onlines. I will tell you when he is out of stasis. You were saying?"

What he heard after that made him appriciative of the fact that the pain killers had something of a paralyzing effect because he would have damaged himself further jumping of the berth and running to hug then punch Prowl. The rest of the conversation sent the full spectrum of emotions through Jazz. Although he had said something similar to Wheeljack about the fact they were too different but at least he knew Prowl didn't hate him. He silently thanked Primus for that. He was angry with himself for being too obvious and angry that Prowl didn't respond to his 'subtle' gestures if he knew or even thought that is what they were. Sure he just thought Prowl was unintersted but not cold. It had angered Jazz when he heard the twins refer to Prowl in that manner after all.

It was more than he could take. He found himself fight against the medication's paralizing side effect. The struggle and venting changes alerted both Ratchet and Prowl this time. He couldn't hide it any longer.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Jazz" Ratchet told him running his scanners over him for the 5th time that megacycle. He lowered the amount a little bit. Still not wanting Jazz to think he could 'attack' Prowl at the moment. He smiled at him and nodded as he left for his office. He had charts and reports to finish.

When Ratchet was out of audio range Jazz believed he could actually get his voice to carry to the other side of the room. "Hey Prowler?" Prowl had slowly walked to his berthside. "You still want to have that celebration. I still have the tech and the info. We need a few megacycles to relax. There is something I need to make clear." He winked and fell back to light recharge.

**A/N A short chapter for your enjoyment. More to come after Christmas. Have a merry one y'all. R&R !**


	9. Chapter 9

"Chapter 9: Collision: True Confessions: Prow

Disclaimer: Still not mine..

Prowl awoke in his own quarters several megacycles later and for the first time in 3 orbital cycles did not have a severe processor ache; which he assumed was partially due to the repairs Ratchet made after his self upgrade, and partially to the fact that he was on medical leave for the next decacycle. As a result he was not constantly thinking about all that was going on. He was actually calm and it wasn't just because he was being forced to rest. There was still plenty going on that could cause stress but he refused to think about it. "Ratchet's orders" he reminded himself. No, he was calm because he felt that part of a burden was indeed lifted off his struts. He had admitted to and openly confessed his feelings to another bot, it didn't matter that it wasn't to the bot that he had them for or that Ratchet was professionally bound to keep his vocalizer shut about the whole thing but still as illogical as it was it helped. It would still cause problems for him if anyone else knew, as it was still against protocol. Friendships, however were not and as soon as Jazz was released from Medbay he would see to initiating one. They now had something in common, a shared experience and every bot knew that could be binding in its own way. A friendship in this situation was logical. Prowl had no doubts that they would be working close together and there would be more assignments like the last one. Trust was necessary and would be more beneficial than harmful. If it were to go further well, he would definitely acknowledge Jazz's subtle moves should he make another and follow it./span/p

"He noticed it was unusually quite and dark. "Clearly it is later than I thought" he muttered to himself. The quiet was good that meant everything was going as it should and watch was without problems. Prowl decided to go check on Jazz. He believed he heard Jazz say there was something he wanted to make clear. What did that mean anyway? Was that one of his subtle passes, was it the drugs and pain or what? Prowl had no idea. He walked into the medbay to see Jazz still sleeping and Ratchet standing over the berth with his back to the door. Would that Mech ever wake up? He watched Ratchet work. Aware of the optics on him Ratchet turned and greeted Prowl. It was as if Ratchet expected Prowl to be standing at the door at that moment.

"He is fine, Prowl. He has actually already been awake and moving around. I have lowered the dose of his medication. He is coherent and looking like I will discharge him within the decacycle if this rate of improvement continues. In fact he just fell back into recharge klicks before you got here. How are you? You feel like the participating in the celebration Jazz has planned for your little victory?" Ratchet smirked and gave Prowl the look

"What did he tell you?"

Sorry, Prowl, you know that is confidential?"

Prowl vented. "You know I am not referring to what he might have said about his condition doctor."Yes, would you rather me tell him all you said last orn or would you rather do it? That is after all what you are want to know isn't it? IF Jazz said anything along those lines, and I am not saying he did, do you think he would want to be the one to tell you? Now, are you going to the celebration he talked about or not? You do have time after all being on leave for the next decacycle."

"Doctor, I don't party."

""Really? I thought that rule only applied to Primes. Jazz wants to celebrate this victory. It was no small one and it almost cost us dearly. Nevermind all that though, Prowler." Ratchet rumbled his engines in what was almost laughter at the nick name he used. "It was Jazz's idea after all. I think if nothing else you should do it for him. It is the perfect excuse to be together and in a relaxed situation to..." Ratchet paused looking for the right words. "initiate a friendship that leads to, I don't know, a bond!" He said as stoicially as ever.

"Ratchet! A Bond?! That is not even funny and don't call me that."

"It wasn't supposed to be, and fine I respect that you only want Jazz to use pet names." Ratchet answered calmly. "Now keep your voice down or leave. You're going to wake him." He looked down and added, "if you haven't already.

"Who bonded?" Jazz whispered as he pulled himself out of recharge.

"No bots that we know of have bonded, Jazz" Prowl told him.

"Not yet anyway." Ratchet added laughing hard enough he thought it would be best to leave. He did want them to talk after all. "Unlike some bots I know, I actually have work to do!" he told them after scanning Jazz and adding something to the data pad he was holding. "You two have things to other activities for somewhere other than my medbay though. I don't want you hurting each other, or making a big mess. There are some things I would really rather not have to clean up." Ratchet added returning to his normal grumpy self.

"Hey...Prowler. What was that supposed ta mean? What did ah miss anyway?" Jazz asked still only halfway out of recharge. "Doc bot said ya wanted to talk to meh which is good cuz ah've been needin to talk to ya. Oh, and ah'm glad you're ok."

"The way he said that made Prowl's external temperature increase several degrees. "You didn't miss anything. Sometimes I think the war and constantly having to fix us is getting to Ratchet. Sometimes I think he is an astrosecond away from glitching himself. Pit, it is getting to us all. Anyway, I am pleased" He paused. That did not sound right. Primus this was the mech he had been thinking about constantly and yes if he was honest Ratchet was right. He liked the idea of being bonded but he felt that the war would prevent that from happening at all. He finished his thought out loud." no, happy to see you are recovering so well. I wanted to know if the party is still on?

"That depends. Would you actually come if it were?"

"Naturally. it is a celebration of us, or rather what we were able to accomplish two orns ago." Primus he was irritated with himself this klick. He was going to say far if this continued and he still didnt know what Jazz was planning, or feeling.

"Good. Doc Bot says I should be outta 'ere in the next few orns. I'll be on light duties after that for a while so we need to have it soon. Prowler, that is not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about. What was the real reason behind the upgrades?"

"You know about that. It is what got us out of that slag with Soundwave and his...parasites.

"No, You and I both know I do that all the time, face death, part o' the job, but you never felt the need before.

;"Prowl was getting uncomfortable. He could not understand why this was so difficult. It was just an admission of his thoughts. He had already admitted them to Ratchet of all bots. He had to plan this better. With the changes he was sure he would glitch. He had to rehearse this first. "Right. Now isnt the time Jazz. We will talk more after the party. Let's plan that celebration.

"Ok fair enough. Wazzup with Ratch though. We wouldnt mess up the medbay that much." He was grinning and his visor alight he started laughing until he was sure he would overheat as his intakes were backing up. "Ugh, my mech...Prowl sat beside him.

"Dont hurt yourself. You'll have him back with that scanner...again." Now, the party.

The next few megacycles were spent trying not to make Jazz laugh but they had a plan and Prowl left with almost a 'dance' in his step. The orn had definately improved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Collision: True Confessions: Jazz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

Jazz awoke from his short recharge after a couple of megacycles and discovered most of his pain was gone. He decided to make an attempt to get up. "Bad idea" he muttered out loud after he managed to sit. His neck and shoulder began to throb again, a deep ache. "Prowler?" Jazz asked in a surprisingly strong voice.

Ratchet was by his berth again. "Nope, sorry. I discharged him to his quarters 3 breems ago. I hope he decides to not be stubborn for once and actually recharge some. He isn't allowed to work for two more decacycles. How are you feeling now?"

Ma neck is throbbin but other than that I am ok considerin' how ah was yesterorn. Thanks doc bot."

"You really are something Jazz, It should be doing more than just throbbing. Had that shrapnel been thicker or been flying any faster it could have decapitated you. It severed a couple of energon lines and your shoulder was dislodged. Jazz, honestly if you had not transformed when you did you would have been one with the all spark right now. You lost a great deal of energon and coolant the other orn. Don't take it lightly. I don't."

"Ah don't either Doc bot. Just before ah came to ah thought ah was offline, and yeah ah know it could happen ta any of us at any time given this Primus forsaken war. ah know ah give you the pit sometimes." He looked at the floor. "sorry."

"It wasn't a reprimand, Jazz. I wish I could take all the credit but the way you heal so quickly is impressive. If this continues you will be out by the end of this decacycle and light duties for the next. It will be sore for a while but the more you move it the faster it will heal." He checked his monitors and probed the top of Jazz's shoulder."You are right though any of us could join the all spark sooner than we would like, that is exactly the reason you shouldn't keep putting off telling Prowl how you feel in a more direct way. Clearly you already know how he feels. It is unlikely that he will take the initiative in this. You need to make an obvious move. You told him you needed to clear up somethings do it at that is no excuse not to. You cant refuse to live because of the possibility of death. You cant assume Prowl doesn't want to take that risk and be close. He is stubborn though."

"You're right. Ah did tell him that ah wanted to clear somethin up." Jazz laughed. "Time to be impossibly obvious. He better hope he agrees to go. Ah'd hate to have to demonstrate to him some of my sabotage when it comes to his energon rations" They both laughed. Jazz was pleased to discover it no longer hurt to do so.

"Time to make a move Jazz."He paused. "Your arm and helm I mean. Stand up. And lift your arm above your head."

Jazz winced but did as he was told without complaining. This was going to be a long week. They went through a round of exercises including transforming back and forth before Jazz got tierd again. "ya killin me Doc Bot!"

"No, Im not Shockwave. You wont offline on my watch. I have invested too much in you glitches to do that."

After several breems of various stretches and workouts he sat back down. "Doc why did Prowler do da upgrades? Ah know he got special opps antiviral upgrades. He didnt need that when we stole the cons tech. He said he did the thing with the glitches to help his recovery time but the other makes no sense. Unless..."

"That is confidential, Jazz. Ask him. I think you know anyway. You heard his confession the other day. He still doesnt know you know. If you dont it would be better coming from him." He grabbed a cube of energon and handed it to Jazz. " You've done well for one orn. Drink this and rest a bit. It is getting late and I have someone else to see. If you need me, you have my comm frequency."

Jazz fell into recharge only klicks after Ratchet left and awoke to a discussion of bonding.

"Who Bonded?!

"No bots the we know have bonded, Jazz" Prowl told him.

"Not yet anyway" Ratchet answered laughing.

Jazz knew immediately what he missed but decided to play dumb. Despite the conversation about offlining and not being promised another orn he still wasnt ready. He would tell Prowl everything at the end of the evening as he walked with him back to his quarters. He used the silly pet name he assigned Prowl.

"Prowler, you are coming to the party, right?

Jazz was excited with the response. A celebration of...them? Jazz liked the sound of that and really didnt hear the rest. This was going to be easier than he thought. It bothered him that he didnt explain the upgrades yet. _"Prowl and his crazy timing. If ah know him, he is going to script what he wants to say. I cant let him follow some crazy preplaned lines. I will make him be real." _Jazz told himself. It was going to be a good decacycle. He could feel himself heat up and his visor lit up. "What did Ratch mean anyway. We wouldnt make too much of a mess although I would prefer more room". He laughed but started hurting again.

Prowl sat on the edge of the berth. He laid out schematics he had for a party and the invitations, they were very formal. He had already made arrangements to get energon. He knew the twins had some and negioated less brig time for them. Jazz of course had the music and entertainment planned. It would end with something soft to set a mood for any couples who were bonded or wanted to be. They were letting thier guard down and became aware of each others EM fields. It was comforting for both of them though neither would admit it. They talked in the medbay for a couple of megacycles until an exausted Ratchet dismissed Prowl.

"it is late. Rest both of you. I expect an invitation you know."

"Dont worry. You and Jackie will have one for sure." Jazz told him visor glowing with delight.

**A/N: I did the first chapters with very little of Jazz's "accent" (We all know he has one and that is one of the things I love about him.)The last two I attempted to actually write the way he talks. I usually write the way I talk My own southern U.S. slang.) and because of that a beta might not be a bad idea. Any volunteers? Anyway my question is for consistency should I fix the last two chapters and stick to more proper speech for Jazz and allow you to hear his accent in your mind or should I change the others and write it. I have read both and either way I still hear his "urban slang" I understand English isn't the first language of all my readers so this might make it more difficult. I don't know. Opinions on that are greatly appreciated. I can change either. **

**Next chapter...the party and the aftermath. ****J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:Collision: Revelations: Prowl**

**Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine**

It had been an interesting decacycle. Jazz was released to light duties, extremely light and he and Prowl ended up working together on the report and the recreational activities they planned. As a result they were together every orn and were getting a better understanding of each other. Prowl finished his official work for the orn and because the party was in less than an joor he went to check on the decorating process which he left completely up to Jazz. What he saw surprised him. He always assumed that Jazz was totally random and unpredictable but the more he looked at the décor he began to see patterns. Being able to recognize patterns was one of his strengths but tthe fact the maybe Jazz was structered was something he never considered. Although it was unintentional Prowl said it was going to be about the two of them and Jazz's design reminded him of a chronometer of important dates, albeit a broken one as they colored dates were not arranged in a liner pattern or any other for that matter. He thought for a moment back over the last few days starting with the first time he relaxed enough around Jazz to be aware of his EM field and its uniqueness. The time in such close physical proximity made him aware subtle changes in his vents and movements. He was used to his walk by now and understood why he seemed to dance. Jazz unconsciously heard those things and in his head his processor must interpret it as music. Jazz danced to that. He wasn't simply trying to be annoying. He truly marched to his own beat but managed to keep in time with the rest of the army somehow. "Yes," Prowl thought. "Jazz is pretty amazing in more ways than I realized." He left realizing there was nothing left to do here and headed to the CO's office. He had something of an important personal matter to discuss.

"Optimus?" he asked as the Prime as he walked into the office. "I take it you received the last report. Prime nodded. "If you have a few klicks there is something of a more personal matter I need to discuss with you."

"Of course" Optimus answered. "Have a seat."

Prowl hesitated uncofortable with the whole thing but it was logical if he was to continue Prime had to know. They were still at war after all. "Prime, I have discovered feelings for a fellow soldier. I would like permission to bond should it come to that. I believe he shares the feelings."

Prime nodded. "This war may end next orn or it may continue for several hundred vorns. You can not stop living because you are afraid offlining. You could offline next orn of completely natural causes and then you still miss living. The rebellion was beginning when Elita and I..."

Optimus, Elita was not fighting at the time. If one of you offlined you wouldnt have the potential of loosing two officers." Prowl didnt mean to sound cold but he wanted to stick with facts. "I have heard breaking bonds is painfully not only emtionally but physically. If we did and something happened to one of us..."

"Prowl, I know you are interested in Jazz. I know of your concern being 2nd and 3rd, but my original statement stands. You can not refuse to live because of what may or may not happen. Bond if you want to but," Prime paused. "I would advise against sparklings due to the lack of energon. "

Prowl nodded. "Of course. I would rather raise a sparkling in a time of peace anyway." He had his answer and needed to change the subject. "Optimus, about the lack of Energon, have you thought more about what I mentioned several orbital cycles ago. The possibility of looking off world for more sources? I have been informed of the possibiltiy that the cons are considering it as well, especially now that we have destroyed thier research."

"Yes, I believe that may be our only option. I have considered sending scouts to vairous locations. If sagnificant amounts can be found we will definately need to take advantage of it. I dont have to tell you how important it is that we find it before the Decepticons, if they are indeed going to search off world. . We are going to have to do it sooner than I hoped. Enjoy this evening. I will speak with you more when you are completely cleared for nomral duties. I need your imput on this, Prowl. As for now go try to enjoy the party."

"Yes sir" Prowl answered as he left for Jazz's quarters. He had the feeling that the next few decycles were going to be far more intresting than the previous ones. He had to admit to himself that despite his programming he was feeling nervous. He approached Jazz's quarters and hesitated a nanoclick before knocking. Come on, he told himself this is easier than most missions.

"Door's open, mech" Jazz answered. His visor lighing up when he saw his new best friend enter. "Ready to party tonight? It's gonna be great! Prowl nodded. "Sit," Jazz ordered pointing to a uniquely designed new piece of furnature, a chair with the back built to account for wings. "Ah was gonna give it to ya later but ya came in before ah could hide it. Jackie helped meh with the design. He's not just good with explosives."

Prowl was completely unsure what to say so he was completely quiet as he enjoyed his gift so Jazz continued "Did you mean what you said the other orn?"

"Mean what? I do not make a habit of lying, Jazz"

"So it really is about us?"

"Prowl nodded, "yes". He had a pretty good idea where this was going and he swore to himself he would not run from it this time. It was time he said something, never mind he didnt have time to plan. He hadnt planned any of the other conversations they had.

"Okay. So why the upgrades?" Jazz asked him already convienced he knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Prowl himself.

Prowl hesitated. He finally decided to just let his spark speak for him and it came out in a way that could almost rival Blurr when he was around and had something important to report.

"I got it for extra security just before the mission into Con territory like I said, but I know you know that isnt the only reason. I realized we had the potential to become friends, and if we became more, well I wanted to be ready." Prowl vented hard causing his fans to cycle faster. Who knew one simple confession would be so difficult.

Jazz just grinned. "I knew it mech!." I wanted to hear you say it. Ah have a confession to I was awake in the medbay before Ratchet announced it. I heard most of the conversation you two had. I agree. It was logical" he paused before adding "and necessary. But I have to know if you picked up on my lil gestures and shared the feeling..."

"I was afraid Jazz. I have been wrong before. I didnt want to be wrong about this. I didnt want to" he hesitated for a moment smiling, "sabatoge anything."

"Leave the sabatoge to me. And to thing I was afraid ah might do the same thing." He stood behind Prowl gently rubbing the edge of Prowls door wings. Come on lets go we got a megacycle before the celebration begins."

"if you keep that up I wont want to leave."

He stopped. "there will be plenty of time for that if you are interested later. Come on lets go boss."

Prowl endured the social event for Jazz's sake. He had to admit he wasnt sure where the high grade came from under the circumstances but he was not going to put anyone in the brig for it. It was needed after all the autobts went through over the last solar cycle. He liked Jazz's music choices as they reminded him of Praxus before the war. He was amused with everyones reaction to the party and to he and Jazz. It was like he was the last to be let in on some big secret. He was pleased to have the support. They were there several megacycles and after the last slower dance he realized he was tired. There is much to do later he told himself. _"Jazz are you ready to leave yet? I want my confortable chair back right about now."_

_"__Sure thing. I'll grab one more cube and we'll go to my quarters and get your chair."_

They thanked all the guests and walked out together. The revelation had freed Prowl more than he relized. It was and would continue to be a good night and indeed improved and interesting decacycle.

**A/N: Just because it came up. No, the story isnt longer than I originally intended. It would be shorther if I didnt decide to alternate POV's with each chapter. The next chapter will be the end of the 2****nd****part. I intended to write this in three parts. I will take it up to right before they leave for Earth. I expect there to be no more than 18 chapters, if that. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Collision: Revelation: Jazz**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

Jazz had been busy the last decycle after leaving the Medbay. He and Prowl finished reports on the mission and planned for the party. Of course Prowl left most of the recreational planning to him as it was his idea and both of the agreed that Jazz was indeed better at that sort of thing. They spent more time together than just for business though as he found himself with Prowl when both of them were off and he liked it. He noticed Prowl was letting his guard down some and decided he would do so as well, he found Prowl's EM field comforting in a way he didn't with other mechs and Jazz had his share of them. He never bonded due to his fears, or even interfaced for that matter, but he had been with many a mech. He had been told he was good with his hands. Prowl was different although Jazz couldn't explain why. It was just something about him. They repeated the experience often and it was still one more conformation that Prowl shared his feelings about further developing the friendship and eventually spark bonding although that had yet to come up. Interfacing had been discussed but mostly in a joking reminded Prowl that he was good with his hands and it seemed to bother Prowl when he mentioned the others. He just insisted that Jazz prove it and he did. Starting with Prowl's wings. He helped him relieve some of the tension from holding them upright all the time. He had learned though from the pranksters that there was often more to jokes than meets the optic. He had an idea to tend to before he finished up the decorations. He would make them a calandar so that would be easy and he still had an orn and a half to finish. He knew this project would take a little more time.

"Hey WheelJack, Jazz said knocking on the door of his office. "Ah need another favor mech and hopefully quickly."

"Watcha gonna blow up now, Jazz?"

"Nothing ah hope, cept maybe add some dynamite to a hot relationship" He laughed. "I want to create a present for Prowl. He is always working and I know, I feel the tension in his wings from holding them up so much. He hardly ever relaxes so ah thought perhaps a taste of home would take his processor off th war for a few nanoklicks each orn. An office chair desingned around his wings so he wont be so tense."

"You've rubbed them have you? Careful you know what they say about wings, and doorwings." Wheeljack's faceplates were alight with amusement.

"True. But can you? Ah can only do so much with ma hands ya know":

"Sure Ill ask Ratchet about details of needs and I'll have him something ready in an orn or so. Helm over pedes in love. New love is adorable Jazz."

"Shut up an build it already" was Jazz's only response.

He left and thought he heard Ratchet laughing in the background. Yeah it must be obvious to everyone now. He headed back to the rec room to finish designs. He had one color for the dates they joined up, another for the day they met, a different one for important battles, one for the day he first recognized his feelings, the day he discovered Prowl didn't hate him and so on. He seeminlgy threw them on the wall wilth ease. It seemed obvious to him what it was but he wondered if Prowl would be able to see it. He should there was order to it after all and if anyone could he would. He had it complete in two megacycles. Which gave him plenty of time to rest up.

He fell into recharge and woke suddenly when he was sure there were optics piercing him. He sat up quickly. "Prowler! You get your designation honestly " He almost growled as he jumped up in surprise. He didnt usually recharge that soundly.

"Nope sorry." Wheeljack laughed. "But I wanted you to know the design and construction of the gift went more quickly than I anticipated. Ratchet helped of course. I can bring it by. I believe Prowl is in a meeting with Optimus."

"Ummm yeah. How long was ah rechargin'?"

"Over a megacycle. The party starts in 4 breems."

Sure. I'll leave it in ma quarters until after wards."

They were able to get it into his quarters without anyone who didnt already have suspisions seeing anything. The ones who did only smiled.

Jazz was preparing to leave when the door chimed.

"Door's open, mech." He answered not really paying attention to who was standing there . "Prowler! He said a little startled. Are you ready to party tonight? It is gonna be great." He noticed Prowl had seen the chair. "Sit. I was going to give it to you after the party as a gift but you came by and ah didnt have time to hide it. Ah wasnt expecting you to pick me up" Jazz laughed. Prowl made himself comfortable.

"Did you mean what you said the other orn?" Jazz asked while sending gentle pulses of heat through his hands to Prowl's doorwings that he was still holding up despite the fact that the chair would allow him to sit back on them.

"Mean what? You know I do not make a habit of lying, Jazz."

"You do agree it is about us tonight?"

"Yes"

"So tell me then, why the upgrades? Jazz meant he wasnt going to let Prowl overthink this. Not this time.

"We discussed this. I got it for the mission to 'Con territory. The one we are celebrating surviving and for future ones that are going to happen. I will be returning again before the war is over. We both know that." He vented softly

We also both know that is not the only reason"

"I wanted to be ready if, no, when our relationship as friends became more" Prowl answered quickly letting his spark speak for him in a way that sounded almost like one word.

"I knew it. I thought I heard you say something along those lines in medbay but I wanted to make sure it wasnt Ratchet's meds causing mah foggy processor to imagine things." Jazz said with his visor shining with what could only be called glee. "But if you picked up on my signals why didnt you act?

"Why werent you more obvious? You were never descrete with the others Jazz? He sounded a little hurt.

"I was scared. I don wanna keep bein the player, Prowl. I know about my reputation." His smile and visor faded."

"So was I, and the past is the past. It isn't logical to dwell on it. I dont judge you Jazz. I like experience. I am sorry I dont have too much, but not because I wasnt willing." He noticed the chronometer. "Lets go or we are going to be late to our own party. There will be time to discuss this further and besides if you keep up the thing you are doing with my stiff wings I may not want to go."

The couple arrived last but it was expected, and things were already in full swing. Blaster had the music Jazz insisted and there was high grade. It too was Jazz's idea one secret that he would continue to keep from Prowl even though he doubted he would be thrown in the brigg for it. Clearly everyone was enjoying it.

Prowl got a cup. "Now to prove I wont be throwing anyone in the brigg this evening for this...contraband, I drink. To victory. This one and others, to friends," He smiled at Jazz "and lovers and future lovers, to living life and fighting for the cause."

Everyone cheered. The music kicked back up fast first and then slower dances from the towers and from Praxus vorns ago. Jazz succeeded in bring the couples closer. He smiled as Wheeljack and Ratchet passed he and Prowl. They grinned at him.

Jazz and Prowl left first after several hours following the cybertronian custom as it is expected that the ones whom the party honors never stays through the whole thing. They had other plans.

"Ma quarters again? The chair is there after all Prowler." He asked as they walked down the coridor.

"Fine. If we actually need it." He smiled but Jazz hesitated.

"This was fun and they all now know but Primes dont party. What if..."

Prowl cut him off as they entered his quarters. "I already discussed it with him. We are cleared."

Jazz was shocked. "Ya mean he...he isnt concerned about what may happen, with the fact that we are both ranking officers. His right and left hands?"

"Well, yes but he agrees with Ratchet. We cant be so afraid of dying that we dont live. The war may be over tomorrow or it may last a hundred thousand more vorns we cant not live. That has been the whole hold up for this long already, fear. Fear is not logical my spark."

"Youre right, as usual Prowl. So while we are cleared militarily and medically why dont we try some things. Ya know start slow. I could massage your wings again."

"id like that" The door shut and locked behind them.

**A/N A bit of fluff because i am in the mood. I have a few more chapters but I wont be changing the rating. No need as they are mechanical and I dont by some of the descriptions of interfacing. Interfacing is cannon and it was shown between Elita one and Optimus in The Search for Alpha Trion so...But it will be intense. Thanks for sticking around in my fluffy nonsense. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Joining: First time: Prowl

**Disclaimer: Transformers isnt mine. **

**Some smut. Not graphic though. You knew this was coming but here is the warning. **

Prowl collapsed into his chair began to let his walls come down as he reached out to Jazz with his EM fields. It was his way to make sure other contact would be welcomed. Jazz laughed. "Mech, as if you have to ask. Ah'm past that." He returned the 'embrace' though and walked behind him and began where he left off before the party, by rubbing his doorwings. "Is this really all you want? Ya were the one who mentioned wanting more while we were in the clear. Ah don't know how much longer that will be. We do have tonight though"

Prowl laughed. Jazz was right after all. Oddly enough it seemed that even the illogical was logical around Jazz.

He finally broke the silence. "You are beginning to rub off on me in more ways than one, Jazz"

"An' that's a bad thing?" He asked visor lighting up. " What ways exactly?" Jazz asked him moving from the wings themselves to the transformation seams between them and the seams in his shoulders."

Prowl cleared his intakes, clearly enjoying himself. "It is taking less effort to avoid glitching when things don't make sense. The party itself should have caused one. I would have told myself I shouldn't have even went that our planet is darkening, and..."

Jazz interrupted him. "Shhush, Ah know that but ah refuse to think about that right now. We can discuss that at daybreak, Ah have a few ideas for thenat the officers meeting, but more importantly Ah have a few for now. We are clear after all, we may not be after that meeting in tha mornin' Now don't think about that. Pay attention to me, to us"

"If you insist." Prowl answered smiling."That is just it, Jazz. Illogical things are logical with you around." Prowl had to admit he was enjoying Jazz's touch. It had been a long time sense Prowl had been with anyone. He missed it. He missed the luxuries before the war began, and the reputation Jazz had was completely accurate. He was good with his hands.

Jazz walked around to face his best friend and love. He touched the tip of Prowl's chevron and audio horns. "Yeah, we need each other, mah mech, mah spark. Ya want more?"

"Yes, but I can't have all the fun, that is illogical and unfair."

"Who says yor havin all the fun, Prowler? Yor relaxed and Ah like ya like this, but ah won't complain if ya wanna change things up."

"You can be in charge a little while longer. The others were right. You are good."

Jazz stopped. "Ah'm sorry Prowler."

Prowl was confused. "About what?

"The others. Ah wish there had been no others. Ah wish now that ah could say you are my first. It's like ah'm robbin' ya of something."

Prowl was intensely aware of the pain in Jazz's voice, almost in a physical way despite the fact that they had yet to bond. It hurt him to see Jazz hurt and he regretted bringing it up. "Stop, Jazz.I have no intention of holding anything in your past against you. I am, considering you never actually used anyting other than your servos with any other bot, right?" Prowl saw the hurt in his love's optics, and it hurt him worse than the injuries from the attack. "I don't care if you had. It doesn't matter. I am far from perfect either, Jazz. I used more than my servos and was actually almost merged sparks. I should be apologizing. I'm not however because I have moved on. This is different I want to be with you." He smiled. "It was just servos right because I believe well..."

"True," Jazz agreed smiling again. " Are ya suggesting that we 'face?

I thought that was the plan from the beginning with your party and being awfully con like listening to my conversation with Ratch." He stood and led his love to the berth.

"'Con like?"

"You wanted me go against my programming and protocol and admit my feelings first so you set me up!" He laughed falling back on the berth.

"You think the attack was a set up?" he asked laughing.

"You said you didn't account for seekers. I doubt that. You never go in unprepared!"

"Okay ya win, I planned for them just not for the flying shrapnel. I. Ah got you to admit it and I win again here. You are right we are cleared with_ our _upgrades." He ran his hands down Prowl's chassis. "Sure ya want to continue?"

Prowl was venting heavily. "Yes" He pulled him close and transformed back his armor, and engaged his power filter. "Two way interface. Let's do it right."

"I said ya wouldn't get all the fun." Jazz transformed his back and secured the connections.

The first cycles of exchange were common knowledge between the two of them, memories from early on and fears from the battle to the intimacy of the party and the present moment. It doubled each cycle. They laid close feeling each other vent and their systems heat up. The next exchange brought hopes and fears for the future and intense love and pleasure shared. It grew exponentially. Jazz continued to rub the inside of Prowl's door wings. It was the first so it didnt take long for each of thier systems to begin to overheat. Prowl was amazed by Jazz's strength. He was going to overload before Jazz without a doubt so much for being in sync. He didnt fight though but only pulled his love closer. His spark aching for more. Despite the interface he still feared Jazz would resist a spark merge and bond. He forced his processor away from that and got back in the moment. He loved Jazz and felt Jazz's in return. Just before he thought a merge would be unavoidable he vented heavily and managed to moan, "I love you mech"

"I love ya too" Jazz vented and both overloaded and fell into recharge.

**A/N There smut. Not too bad I think. It was definately harder to write than I imagined but I wanted to include Jazz's concern. More indepth in the next chapter as it is his take. Feed back welcome. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Joining: First time: Jazz

**Disclaimer: Transformers isnt mine**

Jazz was a little bit anxious as the entered his quarters again with Prowl. It wasn't because he was second guessing himself. He was sure of what he was feeling and sure that he wanted to stop playing and be exclusive with Prowl. He was also sure that Prowl wanted to be with him, however, the thing that worried him was what he would think after they interfaced. Would he still want to after truly seeing his past? He would not resist showing him that part of him. They had spoken of bonding and the spark merge would reveal everything anyway. Jazz wanted him to know before then. Breaking bonds was a pain he didn't want to experience, worse, he imagined, than nearly being decapitated by the shrapnel.

Prowl's EM field brushed against his with a great deal of force jolting him from his self doubts and insecurities. He laughed inwardly at the power behind the 'hug' and returned the embrace. He had the ability to turn one strong mech into puddy in his servos and he was going to do so. "Mech, as if you really have to ask. Ah'm past that" he told him hoping that the last part sounded convincing. He couldn't believe Prowl still had doubts after the last decacycle. "Come 'ere, have a seat, and we'll pick up where we left off." He stroked Prowl's doorwings and felt what tension was still in his wings leave as he let them fall into the comfort of the chair and the warmth of Jazz's hands. "Is this really all you want, mech? Let me remind you tht you were the one who suggested goin' further while we are both clear and before we get another assignment. We may only have now."

They were silent for a few klicks simply in the moment. It wasn't long, but it was long enough to begin to make Jazz uncomfortable. He wasnt sure why but it had for as long as he could remember. He ocassionaly had memory files come up of moments during his sparklinghood that he tried erasing as well as some from just before the war began. They surfaced when it was too quiet. For some reason Prowl was the only 'quiet one' he trusted and he wasnt even sure why he could trust him only that it felt comforting. He was about to reflect on it when Prowl broke the silence. "You are beginning to rub off on me, in more ways than one."

"An' that is a bad thing how, Prowler?" He smiled and his visor showed his relief. "What ways exactly." He changed positions and began rubbing Prowl's transformation seams in his shoulders and doorwings.

Prowl cleared his intakes enjoying himself. "Well, for one it is taking less effort to avoid glitching when things dont make sense, especially around you. The party itself should have done it, but it was your idea so it was logical. Logically we shouldnt be doing this now but here we are and yet it is right. The whole fact that I dont mind you calling me Prowler." He laughed. "Even the most illogical things are logical around you." I mean we should be more concerned with the fact that our planet is darkening and we are loosing our source of..."

"Shhush. Ah refuse to think about that now. I will crash. We can discuss it at daybreak at the officers meeting. You see yor rubbin off on me too. You know how. And we might not be clear for anything after next orn. Ah'll fill you in on the ideas for that then, as for now Ah have a few more ideas. Pay attention to me, to us."

"If you insist." Prowl answered smiling. "Yes, Jazz, with you even the illogical is all logical."

"You give me a clear processor. We need each other my mech, my spark. Ya want more? He asked deciding he would change things up more slowly leading to the one thing he had yet to experience.

"Yes, but I can't have all the fun that would be illogical and...unfair."

"Who said ah'm not havin' fun, Prowler. Yor relaxin and ah like ya like this but ah wont complain if ya wanna switch places."

"I dont mind letting someone else take the lead, especially someone as good as you. Yes, the others were right" Prowl vented softly.

Jazz froze. Prowl unintentionally struck a nerve. He knew Prowl meant nothing by it but It was as if all the anti freeze fluid drained from his body and he shivered. That was a sore spot Jazz has been dealing with for several solar cycles now. He was way past his first overload and had participated in providing several bots with one even if he didnt. Hearing the one he truly loved remind him of his past was almost a physical blow. He was for once truly at a loss for words. "Ah'm truly sorry Prowl. If you want I'll..."

"Sorry? About what?"

Jazz stopped what he was doing and propped himself agains the desk beside Prowl. "The others. Ah wish ah could say there were no others that Ah could say you are my first. It is like ah'm robbin' ya of something somehow. Yeah, Ah messed up.

"Stop, Jazz, I dont feel cheated of anything and I have no intention of holding anything against you. I am not excatly perfect. I was almost bonded. I didnt actually spark merge but, unlike you I have interfaced. I thought he was the one. Clearly not. He believed I was too cold and calculating." He shook his helm. "You only used your servos, correct? Not that it matters. I have moved on and I wont hold your past against you. That is completely illogical. I want to be with you anyway, besides if it was just servos then I am still..."

"True" Jazz agreed. This was one of the reasons he loved Prowl. His processor and his way with words. He didnt use many but the ones he used meant something. He could not understand how anybot could think Prowl was cold for no other reason than the fact he processed things differently. "Are ya suggesting we 'face?

"I thought that was the plan from the beginning and your party to trick me into getting into the mood for this. That and being so very con like listening to my conversation with Ratchet while pretending to be unconscious."

Jazz stood and allowed Prowl to lead him to his berth. "Con like?"

"You wanted me to go against my programming and against all protocol and admit my feelings first. In short, You set me up." He laughed and fell back on Jazz's berth.

Jazz hoped up beside him laughing. "You think it was set up? That ah wanted to almost lose my helm? Now that is illogical, even for me"

"What about not accounting for the seekers? You prepare better than that."

Jazz was still laughing. "Yor right. I planned for them but not for the flying shrapnel. I got you to admit yor feelings though so I win. We are clear after our upgrades, at least for the moment. He was above Prowl now running his hands along his chassis. "So lets do this, my lover, my first."

Prowl was venting heavily and pulled Jazz close to him. He troansformed back his armor and released the power filter. "Two way Jazz. It is better. He laughed. "Ah wont get to have all the fun" Prowl said in an attempt to imitate Jazz's slang. Jazz transformed back his armor and secured the connections. He decided to hide nothing from Prowl but decided to start slow. The exchange was common knowledge to both of them and Jazz revealed his feelings about the party his fears about the future and guilt about the past. He also sent feelings of acceptance, warmth and love back. The power grew exponentially. He continued to rub Prowls doorwings from the front his spark aching for a merge. He tried to hurry his own systems seeing Prowl would likely overload first. He hoped to be in sync. He pulled closer and felt Prowls warmth as he poured his emotion into Prowl. Overload was imminate and he had now doubt Prowl's was too.

"I love you mech" Prowl vented.

"I love you too my spark" was Jazz's answer as they overloaded , discconected the power cords and fell into recharge arm in arm. It would be a long day and a long war but he would no longer endure alone.


End file.
